


Living Together

by CacophonyOfWords



Series: Style Five!! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band moves in together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn’t forget about this ‘verse, on the contrary, I have so many ideas that figuring out an order to write them down takes much more time than the actual writing.  
> Many thanks to thilia for betaing, and flossa and szors for listening to my rambles about it :D (and trust me, the rinharurin will happen, first hints appearing in the very next part).
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on tumblr.](http://gettinglostinneverland.tumblr.com/post/95012903755/style-five-part-2-1-a-boyband-au)

Nagisa fumbled with the video camera for a second, making sure he could see himself on the little screen, standing in front of the entrance to the building, a big grin spreading on his face as he hit the record button.

“Hello friends!” he greeted no one in particular and made a sign of victory with his fingers. “It’s the first day of a new chapter in our lives and I decided to record _all of it,_ to keep it a memory and to share it with you on our website!!” He tried to wave his arm in a happy flail but stopped after he realized the motion just made the image on the camera shakier.

“Soooooo,” he dragged the next word, hoping to build some suspense in whoever would be watching this video. “We are about to move into our own place and after we settle down, we will start rehearsing and working on our album and I am sooooo happy about it!! Rin-chan joined our band as well, and I couldn’t be happier! We met many years ago, before he moved to Australia and now he is back and we are all together playing music and also living together!”

“Nagisa, do you want me to take this box into our room?” Makoto’s voice came off screen and Nagisa looked away from the camera to reply.

“Yes, Mako-chan! Thank you!” he said back before returning to the camera. “We made a draw before leaving Iwatobi to see who would be rooming with whom,” he explained. “I get to room with Makoto, which should be fun – he tends to be scared easily so I will probably end up pranking him often… but maybe I shouldn’t say this here where he can see me…,” he added as an afterthought as he scratched the back of his neck.

“The other three will be rooming together, they have a slightly bigger bedroom – I will try showing it at some point, don’t worry! Rin-chan and Haru-chan sometimes glare at each other almost angrily, but I’m sure whatever problem they have, they will sort it out. Rei-chan is going to help them!” he added with a vigorous nod. “Well, now I should go up to our apartment and sort my stuff out before continuing my vlog! That’s what you call when you blog via video. Be sure to stay up-do-date with my videos; you can see all of them on my blog on Style Five’s website! BYE!!”

 

* * *

  

“Hi again!” Nagisa whispered loudly at the camera, while lighting up his face with the flashlight on his cellphone. “You may be wondering what I am doing whispering and pointing a light at my face – well, as I said earlier, I am sharing my room with Makoto and he can get scared very easily. I sneaked into his still empty closet, waiting for him to open it to scare him. Scaring your roommates on your first day of rooming together is a good luck charm, right?”

He grinned mischievously and turned the camera to the closed door of the closet; only a narrow vertical line of light showing on the tiny screen. “He was sorting his clothes out on his bed just a few minutes ago and didn’t see me sneak in, let’s wait for…”

Nagisa didn’t even finish whispering when the door opened and Makoto appeared on the tiny screen, the camera barely catching his tall body from its position at the bottom of the closet.

“MAAAAAKOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!” Nagisa squealed, jumping up and out of the closet.

“Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”_ Makoto screamed and quickly stepped back, stumbling into an empty duffel bag behind him and crashing onto the floor, the pile of clothes now scattered all over him.

“Happy moving in day, roomie!” Nagisa exclaimed with a loud laugh and pointed his camera at the boy on the floor. 

Makoto stared at him in shock with his eyes unblinking, as his breath was coming fast as he tried to recover.

“I won’t survive this,” Makoto groaned and dropped his head on the floor, a pair of underwear covering his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa was walking down the hallway outside his bedroom, his face still looking at the camera as he continued recording.

“Okay, now we are doing a short tour around this place. It has two bedrooms, you saw a bit of one earlier. This is the other bedroom,” he said, pointing at an open door and peeking inside. “Oh, it’s empty… I guess the other boys finished settling in! Well, I’m going to show you the rehearsal room we got! It’s where we keep our instruments; there’s also a couch where our manager Goro-chan will occasionally sleep when he is here and…” Nagisa opened the door and focused on the figure on the floor, busy opening various guitar cases. “Rin-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed. “You’re here, come say ‘Hi’ to our friends!” he said as he slid down the wooden floor in his socked feet.

Rin eyed the camera suspiciously and raised an eyebrow before resuming his work, picking up a guitar and carefully putting it into one of the stands by the wall.

“What are you doing, Rin-chan?”

“I’m putting the guitars in their place and checking if anything happened to them during the move,” Rin explained. Not looking up from the guitar, he grabbed a rag from his back pocket and carefully wiped behind the instrument’s neck before moving to another case.

“Can I help you?” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You don’t know how to handle an instrument.”

“I am a drummer, I know how to do that!” Nagisa whined in a high-pitched voice.

“Exactly, you are a drummer,” Rin repeated and looked at him. “You _bang_ your instrument,” he explained, accentuating the word _bang._

“Haru-chan lets me handle his guitars!” Nagisa said in his defense and in that moment, the camera caught a figure walking past the door.

“I do not!” came Haruka’s voice as he continued walking down the hallway.

Nagisa huffed. “I _can_ help you,” he said and moved the camera to his other hand, grabbing a guitar with the other but dropping it a second later. “Ouch!” he yelped as the instrument fell back on the floor. A string snapped in two; hanging from between the two sides of the neck.

“Nagisa…,” Rin grumbled in low voice. “I swear, if you don’t leave right now, I’m going to take your drumsticks and show them up your-“

The little screen showed a tiny commotion and then all you could see was the floor and a pair of feet running away.

“Bye Rin-chan, see you at dinner!”

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Nagisa turned on his video camera, it was again in a small space and again with a flashlight pointed at his face. 

“I’m hiding in a cupboard in the kitchen,” he whispered at the camera. “Haru-chan offered to make dinner for us tonight, and I’m hoping to surprise him. Maybe he will find it funny and laugh! And we will have it captured on camera!”

As if on cue, the door of the cupboard opened and Haru’s face appeared, not even blinking at Nagisa’s presence in there.

“Hi, Haru-chan!”

“There was a bottle of sesame oil here,” Haru said with his usual stoic expression.

“Oh, it must be what’s poking my back, can you hold this?” Nagisa asked, offering Haru his video camera and for the next seconds, all you could see was the collarbone of Haruka Nanase and a sliver of light blue shirt.

“Here!” Nagisa offered him the bottle and took the camera back. “What’s for dinner, Haru-chan?”

“Mackerel and pineapple,” Haru said as he looked at the bottle to make sure it was the right oil. “Go tell the others it’s almost ready,” he then added before closing the cupboard in Nagisa’s face.

Nagisa looked at the camera and smiled. “That’s Haru-chan for you. He only smiles on the inside!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Rei-chan isn’t in his bedroom,” Nagisa said as he was again sliding down the hallway. “Rin-chan said to look in the bathroom, so I guess I’m going to show you where that is as well. It’s down the hallway, at the very end but I haven’t really had the opportunity to check it out yet,” he said, smiling at the camera before turning it around and opening the door. 

“Dinner is ready, Rei-chaaaa…”

“AAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”_ a loud scream echoed around the bathroom area before water splashed all over the tiles on the floor.

“Rei-chan, are you taking a bath already?” Nagisa asked, pointing the camera at the bathtub.

“Nagisa-kun, I am naked!!”

“Really?” Nagisa asked before looking at the camera. “You think I got your butt? This scene would be fun on our website and I don’t want to delete it…”

“What do you want, Nagisa-kun?” Rei yelled exasperated and crossed his arms over his chest, lowering himself in the water down to his chin.

“Maybe I could blur it… or edit a line of butterflies down your crack; now _that_ would look fun…”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei yelled with his cheeks blotched red.

“Oh, right!” Nagisa straightened his camera and zoomed in on Rei’s face. “Haru-chan said that dinner was ready.”

“Tell Haru-senpai, I will be right out, ready to join you for dinner.”

“Okay, Rei-chan!”

“Now can you leave?”

“Can’t I keep recording? That would boost up the views on our website!”

“GET _OOOOOOOOOOOUT!!!!”_

_  
_

* * *

 

 

Nagisa’s crouched figure appeared yet again on the screen as he fumbled on the floor of the living room.

“We are celebrating our first night in the apartment with a movie night!” He smiled in the camera. “I’m trying to hide the camera and record us the whole time, so the others won’t know and maybe something funny will come up!” He explained as he hid the camera behind a couple of DVD boxes. “Also, we are supposed to watch some award winning drama, but I secretly switched it with an old splatter movie!”

“Nagisa, is the movie ready?”

“Ah,” Nagisa fumbled with the DVD boxes and didn’t realize he tipped over the camera; now the only visible thing was a bunch of cables while the voices were still being recorded.

“Where is the popcorn?”

“Here.”

“I got the water.”

“I heard this movie was really good.”

“Yes, Makoto-senpai, it won a lot of awards, including one for ‘best cinematography’.”

“Oh, I hope we will all enjoy it then.”

“I’m hitting ‘play’.”

“Haru-chan, want some popcorn?”

“Is it mackerel flavored?”

“Yuck, there is no such a thing.”

“There should be.”

“I don’t find this cinematography beautiful…”

“I didn’t know this movie was supposed to be that dark…”

“Mackerel flavored popcorn is one of the most disgusting things a person could come up with.”

“Guys, I think we got the wrong movie…”

“Why is that person grabbing a knife…?

“Pineapple then.”

“Even worse.”

“This shot is not beautiful at all.”

“I really don’t like this…”

“KILL HIIIIIIIM!!!!!”

“ _NAGISA!!!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on [tumblr](http://gettinglostinneverland.tumblr.com/post/96010919185/style-five-part-2-2-a-boyband-au).

“Good morning!” Nagisa greeted with a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, looking around the room.

“Morning,” Rin replied absentmindedly from behind the music magazine he was reading.

“Oh, did you guys have breakfast already?” Nagisa wondered, noticing the empty table and the dishwasher Rei and Haru were currently loading.

“We tried waking you up, Nagisa-kun,” Rei explained. “But you just turned the other way.”

“Hehehe, yeah, I remember now,” Nagisa said, scratching the back of his head. “It’s no problem, I’m just going to have some corn flakes,” he said with a shrug, getting a big bowl from the cupboard and a clean spoon from a drawer. He left them on the table beside Rin, and then walked to the fridge, opening it and fidgeting around the shelves.

“Hey, where’s the milk?” he asked, surprised, just when Makoto walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, I finished it earlier, I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized, the tips of his ears turning red. “I’m going to run to the mini-market at the corner, will be right back,” he added, and in a second, he was out of the flat.

“Hmmmm,” Nagisa muttered. “Something is odd.”

“What?” Rin asked as he flipped the page of his magazine.

“I opened a brand new carton of milk just last night, how did we already finish it?”

“Makoto said he finished it this morning, didn’t he?” Rin said before taking a sip of tea from the mug in front of him.

“But he only had a splash of it with his coffee, I think…,” Rei added after a thought.

“We have a milk thief in the house,” Nagisa declared then. He, Rei and Rin looked at Haru who was just taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Haru looked between them and shrugged. “Don’t look at me, I don’t drink milk with mackerel.”

“Hmmm, the plot thickens…,” Nagisa mumbled as he grabbed a fistful of flakes and stuffed his mouth with them. “I will uncover the truth!” he declared then, spitting munched pieces of cereal out of his mouth.

“Ugh, Nagisa, you spit it in my tea!”

 

* * *

 

 

  
The boys were back in the flat after another day of private lessons and rehearsals at the studio. Makoto and Nagisa were busy playing a videogame in the living room; Rin was splayed out on the couch, changing the strings of a guitar while Rei was going through the same magazine Rin had been reading that morning.

“Did someone see my canned mackerel?” Haru asked as he walked into the living room.

Nagisa saw Makoto’s body freeze as he fumbled with his controller before it eventually slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor.

“Oh, eh, you see, hehehe,” he mumbled nervously. “I was hungry yesterday after dinner and I kind of… ate it. I’ll just have a quick run to the mini-market and replace it.” He quickly stood up, grabbed Rin’s hoodie from the couch and was already out of the door, leaving four pairs of eyes looking after him in confusion.

“Why did he have to take my hoodie?” Rin complained aloud.

“What is wrong, Haru-chan? You seem confused…,” Nagisa asked his friend, noticing the odd expression on Haru’s face.

“There were ten cans of mackerel when I bought them yesterday morning,” Haru explained.

“And how many were left?” Rei wondered.

“Zero.”

“Maybe your mackerel obsession is contagious.” Rin just shrugged.

“Guys, what if Makoto has a drug problem???” Nagisa suddenly gasped, his eyes wide with worry

“Nagisa-kun, don’t be silly,” Rei replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Makoto-senpai is…”

“But don’t drug addicts have random, crazy food cravings?”

“Nagisa, there’s no way Makoto is doing drugs,” Rin said, exasperated. “The guy is scared of his own shadow.”

“But he’s been acting so strange lately!”

“I agree with Rin-san, I think Makoto-senpai really was just hungry. We had a very hard training session yesterday afternoon…,” Rei reasoned.

“And there’s nothing wrong with eating a lot of mackerel,” Haru added.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the middle of the night when Nagisa stormed into the bigger bedroom.

“Guys, wake up!” he yelled, turning on the light switch and causing a triple groan.

“What’s going on, Nagisa?” Rin asked as he shielded his eyes with a hand from the bright light.

“Makoto just left,” he said as thunder echoed outside. “And there’s a storm outside!”

“What do you mean Makoto-senpai left?” Rei asked as he put on his glasses and stood up.

“I heard some rustling and woke up and he was just leaving!” Nagisa explained. “What do we do?”

“Should we call Sasabe-sensei?” Rei wondered.

“No, not yet,” Rin decided, and looked at the other three and then down at himself. “I can go out like this,” he said then, motioning to the track pants he slept in. “You guys change and let’s meet outside; I’m following him so we don’t lose him.” He  grabbed a hoodie from a chair near his bed and walked out of the room.

“Let’s go,” Nagisa said, and the other two nodded before hurrying to change.

They were about to leave, ready to go after their friends, when Makoto and Rin appeared, a cardboard box in Makoto’s arms.

“Let’s just go back inside,” Rin said in response to the curious expressions of the trio.

Ten minutes later, they were all in the living room, the cardboard box now empty and three kittens were situated on a blanket in the middle.

“I found them a few days ago,” Makoto started explaining. “I wasn’t sure if I could bring them into the building, so instead I brought them food. Sorry for taking your mackerel, Haru. I got some proper cat food for them now,” he said, motioning to a bag of cat food by his side.

“But what are we going to do with them?” Nagisa asked as he tickled the belly of the kitty closest to him.

“I guess we will have to give them away,” Makoto said with a shrug. “I’m not sure if we can keep them here.”

“I think we should keep them,” Rin said, looking amusedly at another kitten that was currently smelling his toes, and picked it up. “They could be our mascots,” he added with a grin. “Hey, what are you doing?” he asked the kitten as it jumped out of his grasp and climbed into the big pocket at the front of his hoodie.

“Well, that one sure likes you,” Makoto said with a smile.

“What are we going to name them?” Rei asked, looking from the cat in Nagisa’s lap to the one in Rin’s pocket to the third, smallest one, that was now slowly approaching Haru’s inviting hand.

“I want to call this one Tiger,” Nagisa declared, scratching the black fur on the back.

“Nagisa-san,” Rei objected. “That cat is black.”

“So?” Nagisa shrugged. “How many black cats do you know that are called Tiger? It’s original.”

“I guess he has a point,” Makoto commented with a smile.

“I think this one can be Pocket?” Rin said, pointing at the kitten that was now half hidden by the fabric of his hoodie. “Do you like it?” he asked the small black kitten with just a small white patch of fur on its stomach. “You kind of have your own pocket as well.”

The kitten meowed back.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Rin grinned and scratched the head of the newly named kitten.

“What about this one?” Rei asked then, looking at the smallest of the kittens that had just climbed into Haru’s lap. The kitten just hissed back at him in reply.

“Rin,” Haru said.

“What now?” Rin asked, looking up from Pocket.

“That’s the name for the cat,” Haru explained. “It has sharp teeth, just like Rin.”

“Hey, you can’t name a cat after me!”

“Now that I look at it, it does have sharp teeth. Just like you, Rin-chan!”

“All cats have sharp teeth, you can’t name him after me!”

“Then we will call him Neko Rin,” Haru reasoned.

“Now that I think of it,” Makoto said, scratching the side of his forehead thoughtfully. “This one preferred chicken over fish.”

“I said you can’t name him Rin,” Rin said, annoyed, pointing at the cat that was now snuggled up in Haru’s lap.

“Ooooh, Neko Rin seems to like Haru!” Nagisa said in amusement. “I guess the name really fits, ne?”

“Nagisa!”


End file.
